When using rotating sanding/grinding/polishing tools where an elastic means is provided in an annular groove for securing the displaceable grinding elements, it has appeared that there is considerable wear on the elastic means. This means that there is a large consumption of these elastic means which moreover have to be checked regularly in order to avoid failure during operation.
From DE laid-open publication 1 234 186 is known a dish brush for a sweeping machine, where each single brush item is mounted in a rail fastened annularly on the outer upwardly angled ring face of the dish brush, where at one end of the lateral parts of the rails there are cutouts intended for receiving a locking wire which has the purpose of preventing the brush members from falling out of the groove when the brush is not in use. Due to the centrifugal force, the brush members will be forced out against the circumferential edge of the dish brush during operation of the brush. There is no mentioning of any kind of annular groove for receiving a resilient means or a locking means or any mentioning of the designing of the properties of the locking wire for ready replacement of the brush members.